Anger Can Do Things To a Girl
by chartreuseian
Summary: Helen and Nikola are in quarantine, it's all his fault and she's mightily ticked off... Rated M for a reason! My first foray into this kind of writing so let me know what you think... ONESHOT


**This is the product of sleepless nights that result in me watching more Sanctuary and reading further into things than there probably is... I'm not sure if I actually like it, it did turn out much darker than I had intended so I'm considering this an experiment... For this reason, any pointers would be more than welcome!**

**Yes, it's dirty, and yes, I apologize if anyone gets offended by it, that was totally not my plan...**

**And no, I don't own any of it... well, except the blue goo monster that melts metal and makes you angry... but even then, I'd totally give it to them if they asked :P**

* * *

><p>"You will get caught and captured and then what, Nikola? I come running to your rescue again?" Helen asked angrily. She could feel her calm mask disintegrating as she reached up and scooped another handful of the gelatinous blue goo out of her hair. They were standing in a quarantine room back at the Sanctuary, the cold cement walls bouncing her voice around the small room.<p>

"I never asked you to come to my rescue this time!" Nikola protested.

"This time?" Helen exploded, throwing a handful of the slime in his direction which he neatly dodged. "This time I came to your rescue because no one had seen you in over 6 bloody months! And what would you have done if I hadn't? Been ingested by the great big blue blob?"

"I didn't need your help," Nikola retorted, flicking a piece of dust off his jacket, still pristine from when he'd hidden behind a rock. "I had everything under control until you and your children came bursting in with your dynamite and blew the things sky high!"

Helen let out another angry screech before hurling another lump of goo at him. "And you're cleaning this up!" she hissed. "You've destroyed my best suit, dragged my team and I to the back of beyond for another of your idiotic schemes, putting all of us in danger _and _because of you, half our equipment is gone!"

"You're the one throwing the stuff around!" Nikola countered, poking the second lump he had dodged with a kind of cautious curiosity. In another fit of anger, Helen threw yet another handful of the delightfully sticky substance at him, this time finding her mark. "Hey!" Nikola exclaimed furiously, "Just because you're in a pissy mood is no reason to destroy my favourite suit."

"A pissy mood?" she questioned, eyes growing dangerously, "What the hell do you expect, Nikola? I am coated from head to toe in abnormal goo and it's your bloody fault! It's not like I had nothing better to do with my day. My hours are not spent waiting for another chance to save your bloody arse!" she exploded. She was truly sick of this, of Nikola endangering himself and forcing her to come to his rescue.

"You do as you damn well please, Nikola, without thinking about what lengths the rest of us will have to go through!" she roared at him.

"Please Helen, I didn't ask you to come and ruin my plan, you decided all of your own to come. And then you decided without so much a look to me, to blow up the damn thing! You came to find me and you have no one to blame for it but yourself!" he retorted angrily.

"I'm going to kill you," she swore, hand moving automatically to where she kept her gun, but, of course, like with everything else metal, it had disintegrated.

Nikola scoffed at her movements as he lounged against the table, regarding her with slightly angry but still pleased eyes. "You came after me because you were worried, admit it Helen. You can't bear the thought of me being out there alone, you want me," he whispered dangerously.

Helen, who had turned away from him spun around, eyes flashing dangerously. She walked straight towards him, fire in her eyes and he braced himself for a slap. Instead he was very surprised to find himself flying across the room, his jaw throbbing somewhat from her rather impressive punch.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, tentatively prodding his jaw. Helen was standing, looking down at her hand which she was flexing. "You know violence is never the answer," he said bitterly, propping himself against the wall. "I don't heal nearly as nicely now I'm human."

"Shut up," she spat at him, shaking out her hand. She knew she shouldn't have done it but there was something about the action that was deeply satisfying. "I've wanted to do that for quite a time," she said quietly, glancing over at Nikola who was standing in the corner, hunched over, looking more than a little scared of her. "And you will be cleaning this up," she added, hiding the smug smile that was threatening to bloom on her lips.

"Screw you," Nikola said, his voice clear and angry. "You don't get to be angry at me for your own mistakes! Clean up after yourself," he finished off, making his way to the door.

"My mess!" she shrieked at his retreating back. "How is your hair-brained scheme my mess?" she said, stalking towards him again. Nikola, to his credit, didn't shrink back as he turned around, instead standing up straighter, eyes darkening with anger.

"You ran off to Bolivia," she hurled at him, shoving against him with a palm. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going," she said with another shove. "And you picked one of the most dangerous of all creatures to provoke in the hopes of re-vamping yourself," she finished angrily, shoving him a little harder than before.

"I knew what I was doing," he growled back, stepping towards her menacingly. "I knew where I was going and how to get back," he continued, grabbing her by the shoulders as he forced her back. "And what the hell do you expect me to do Helen? Sit around and wait to grow old?" he said, pushing her to the side and Helen could tell the effort he was making to be gentle. Unfortunately, it only served to inflame her.

"I expect you to not endanger me and my team, whatever you choose to do," she yelled, walking angrily over to him. "You are irresponsible and dangerous and I am certain you will be the death of me," she said with venom, standing only inches away from him, hands clenched, breathing heavily.

Nikola's breathing matched her own as he stood still, staring into her eyes furiously.

With a frustrated groan, Helen bought their lips together in a fiery kiss, the force which made Nikola take a step back. Quickly, he caught up, grabbing the back of her head as their bodies slammed together. Her hands locked on to his jacket, using it to pull him closer before deciding against it, shoving the thick fabric off his shoulders roughly. Nikola, tasting the anger in her mouth, bit her lip, dragging a deep moan from her.

Her hands moved to his shirt, hastily pulling it apart, not caring about the buttons flying everywhere once her hands were on his bare skin. She raked her nails down his chest, noting how he shuddered as she hit his nipple. Her tongue began seeking his as his hands pulled at her ruined jacket, throwing it on the floor. With a moan she broke the kiss, shoving him against the nearest wall, grinning as the breath was forced from his chest.

Nikola reached for her, grabbing her angrily and claiming her mouth again in a passionate kiss as his hands moved to her hips, pulling them flush against his own. He was rewarded with a little growl as she felt his erection through the wet layers separating them. Helen's hands moved to his hair, tugging them even closer as she bit his bottom lip. He caught a victorious gleam in her eye as she kissed him and he couldn't help but smirk.

With a growl turned gasp Helen shoved herself against him harshly. Nikola threaded a hand through her goo covered hair as his other moved down her shoulder quickly as it searched for the edge of her shirt. She growled angrily into his mouth and he pulled away, eyes were glistening in fury. With a moan somewhere between anger and passion, his lips came crashing back down on hers.

Before she knew it, he thrust her backwards, slamming them against another cold wall. With a snarl, Helen grabbed the back of his neck, digging her nails in until he bit her lip, pulling on it none to gently. His hands moved to her hips, digging his fingers in as he held her steady. She moved her mouth to his neck and bit down. Hard. Nikola groaned, shoving himself even harder against her. In his moment of weakness, Helen took control, using all her weight to shove him into the hard metal edge of the nearest table. Nikola gasped as she lowered her head quickly, biting her way down his chest, nipping at him while her hands flew to his belt, undoing it with precision.

Seizing control, Nikola grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her back up to look into his eye. She fought him every step of the way, glaring at him, unhappy he had disturbed her path. Without a word, he claimed her mouth again, his tongue duelling hers fiercely. Quickly, he broke away, moving his mouth to the pulse point on her neck, licking it temptingly, forcing her to suffer as his free hand moved to undo her shirt. He struggled with the first button as his mouth continued to torture her with the lightest of touch.

"I hate you," she breathed, moving her hands to her shirt, quickly reefing it open. As a reward, Nikola bit down just as his fingers found her nipple through the wet fabric of her bra, rolling it harshly. Helen screamed, her fingers scraping his scalp as she pulled him even closer.

With a quick movement, Helen found herself pinned against the door. "I hate you," Nikola muttered into her skin as he quickly moved his mouth to her breast, sucking harshly at the lacy fabric, making her hips collide with his. All of a sudden, Helen was aware of his fingers moving around to cup her arse, grabbing her closer to him. A moment later her bra fell away and his hands hadn't left her arse. Silently, she thanked whatever god had given him such a handy power. Nikola pulled the fabric away from her body before returning his attentions to her nipples, this time bitting down with enough pressure to make her shiver.

Helen screamed, clutching at his hair, as her hips began thrusting against his. He pulled away, moving back just enough to discard his already open shirt. Once it lay in a pile beside them, she shoved off his pants, pleased beyond measure when he was naked. Nikola raked his eyes over her body, mesmerised by the way her breasts moved with her heavy breathing as he flicked a finger and her pants came undone and she shoved them away from her body, underwear too. He looked into her eye for one moment before stepping towards her, arms instinctively coming around her.

Helen moaned as his lips found hers, nipping them as she reached a hand down between them to grab his growing erection hard. She pumped him a few times, causing him to shudder in her hand. Nikola let out a gasp before he moved his hands to her arse, picking her up and turning to put her on the cold metal table behind him. She let out a little hiss as her bare skin came in contact with the surface but she reached out, crushing his body to hers.

Nikola's hand snaked its way down between their bodies, brushing over her dark curls and her mouth quivered under his. Quick as lightening, he thrust a finger inside her damp folds, finding her nub with unerring accuracy. Slowly, he drew circles around it, teasing her until she was almost screaming.

"Nikola!"

Again he chuckled and Helen could take it no more, digging her nails into his shoulders as she began to kiss him again, this time an almost desperate edge creeping in. When he made no move to change his action, she pushed against him, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from her body. With fury in her eye she grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him down until they were only inches from each other. "Now," she instructed, lifting her hips as his hands came down around them. Quickly he positioned himself at her entrance, lips shaking as he watched her eyes, still glaring at him furiously.

With one quick thrust, he was inside of her. Helen gasped at intrusion, her nails marking his shoulders as she arched against him. He paused for a moment, allowing her a deep breath as her eyes popped open before he began to thrust into her hard and fast. An in instant Helen was there, moving against him, squeezing him tight within her.

Quickly, well, quicker than she would have expected, Helen found herself gasping for breath, her body shaking as Nikola bought her to the edge with his deep thrusts. Her hips were moving of their own accord, grinding into his, making him groan into her mouth as she kissed him again.

"Magnus, good news," Will said, waltzing into the room, his eyes glued to the folder he had in his hands. "It seems that goo has no adverse effects on any of us, it just makes you a bit angr-," he continued before looking up, eyes faltering as he took in their entwined forms. One of her feet was pushing on the small of his back, forcing him deeper, his hands were on her hips as he thrust into her mercilessly.

Nikola froze and made to pull away but Helen held him tight. She tried to stop her hips, she really did but it was no use, she was still grinding into him as she looked over at her protégé. "Get out!" she screeched, she was so close and there was no stopping this now.

Will blinked once before sprinting from the room, he was not going to be told twice.

"Why Helen," Nikola started between laboured breaths.

"Shut up," she growled, as she pulled him down to kiss her. With a suppressed chuckle, Nikola picked up right where he left off.

"Where's the doc?" Henry asked as Will came into the room. Will's face, red from running, drained of colour.

"You don't want to ask me that," he advised, sinking into the chair opposite Kate who looked on, worried.

"What about the de-vamp?" Kate asked, her mind quickly jumping where Henry's had not. Will's face told her everything she needed to know and she promptly began howling with laughter.

"What?" Henry asked, looking lost. Kate simply shook her head, unable to stop laughing.

"I thought it only made people angry," Will said weakly, his voice shaking.

"Anger to do things to a girl," Kate advised through her laughter. With that, she stood up and left the room, her laughter echoing down the halls.

"What did I miss?" Henry asked again. Will shook his head and the Big Guy, who until now had been silent, let out what could have been a chuckle.

"The inevitable," he grunted as he walked away, fearing the clean up job he'd be tasked with in the not too distant future.


End file.
